The Beast (ShadowBlade)
Some picture Joe Capo drew I think. The Beast is Dark Slash's greatest enemy. No one is capable of defeating the beast as it even killed Dark Slash. The Beast has single handedly defeated pretty much everything in existence without even looking at them, he's that strong. Only few fighters are capable of even standing up to its power. It is also smarter, faster, and more EPIC than everything else. The only time The Beast ever had an actual challenge was when he fought REAP3R, it was an intense fight but The Beasst eventually clawed REAP3R to death and said "Heh... not bad... you made me use 10% of my power... People have tried to remove The Beast from this wiki, but their gone now. No one gets away with insulting The Beast.... If one even thinks that The Beast can lose, they will perish. Tronald Dump once challenged The Beast but it didn’t end well. The Beasts arrives https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Beast_arrives Powers and Stats Tier: ∞ Name: The Beast Origin: Dark Pit Gender: Unknown ' '''Age: Unknown ' 'Classification: Unknown ' '''Powers and Abilities: Strong Attack Potency: Really Good Speed: Really Fast Lifting Strength: Can Lift Alot Striking Strength: Great Durability: More Durable Than Anyone Stamina: ∞ Range: Good Standard Equipment: Unknown ' 'Intelligence: Unknown ''' '''Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Unknown ''' Other '''Notable Victories: Dark Slash Reap3r The Demon Himself Saitama (Mythic) The Gulag Player (Sprinting Simulator 2) ShadOW THE hEDGEhog Emperor Hirohito Tronald Dump Broly Gohan El Grande Abuelo El Grande Padre El Hermano El Tio Jiren Sans (Exaggerated) Yxz Adolf Hitler Gogeta (Triple Exaggerated) The Soviet Union Jesus Notable Losses: NOT POSSIBLE Inconclusive Matches: Videl Category:Pages that need categories Category:Too cool Category:Edgy Category:Now that's edgy af Category:So Edgy He Kills His Own Knives Category:My Little Pony Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:Killed The One Above All Category:Killed All Your Waifus Category:Zero-Hit Killer Category:Thot slayer Category:Stronger than Azathoth Category:Makes making making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concepts of tiers look like making (The rest didn't fit) Joseph Swolin Category:Fuck your gender Category:Mass Murderers Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:Friends of Son Goku Category:Befriended Satan Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Survived the destruction of the very fabric of all fiction and reality. Twice. Category:4th wall Erasure Category:Defeats everyone that exists and does not exist just by standing Category:Humanity's Greatest Achievement Category:The Greatest Dancer in History Category:Beyond the concept of itself Category:Stronger Than You Category:Stronger than itself Category:ANIME IS REAL RIGHT? Category:Something out of an Anime Category:People who have felt the love of a woman Category:Strongest Person, Objdct, Everything on this wiki, out of this wiki, all of ficiton, reality, real real lifr, everything. Category:Japanese Category:Grand Masters Category:Super kekekekekeke Category:There is no possible way to describe this Category:Needs more categories. Category:Why don't you stop reading these? Category:Real Life Category:Real Life People Category:Actually the strongest character on this wiki Category:Makes Yxz shit his robotic circuits Category:Stronger than Yxz Category:Makes Yxz look like a NES console Category:Makes Hitler look like Gandhi Category:Killed hitler Category:Thicc Category:The Most Popular Page On This Wiki Category:FNAF Mythos Category:Makes Sans (Ultimate Bad Time Edition) look like Souns Category:Beats maxforward, A Character, Yxz, Stalin, The sans above all, and everyone else by accident regardless on what they say Category:Scary AF Category:Killed all of my friends Category:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Category:OH GOD Category:A true God of Gods of Gods of Gods of Gods of Godly forces beyond even the likes of Theodore Roosevelt, Tronald Dump, Ronald Regan, Stalin, Jesus and God Category:Killed Jesus Category:Erased Hakai Category:Killed Religion Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Or is it Sociopathy? Category:Dragon Ball Español Category:Dragon Ball X Category:Joe Capo Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:Massively Beyond the concept of origin Category:ORIGINAL CHARACTER DO NOT STEAL Category:Completely Original Character You Better Not Steal Category:Solos your verse Category:People who kill Tronald Dump regardless of what he says